


Unspoken

by keelywolfe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Spoilers for BOTFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mithril was as light as a feather and yet, Bilbo could still feel it, the cool weight of it through his thin shirt.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> This picture: http://keelywolfe.tumblr.com/post/104282123033/theholytudor-i-really-like-this-new-picture
> 
> This picture required a drabble to break the heart and soul. Yes.

* * *

Mithril was as light as a feather and yet, Bilbo could still feel it, the cool weight of it through his thin shirt. The memory of Thorin carelessly tugging it over his head was still fresh as was the feel of it choking him, the front clutched in Thorin's angry fist as he was roughly shaken. A cascade of memory falling through his thoughts like a waterfall and Bilbo was helpless to stop it as he stood there, meeting Thorin's gaze and finding he knew not what in those eyes. 

Outside the gates of Erebor waited an end, and nothing from Bilbo's childish imaginings of adventures had prepared him for this. An ending, yes, of some sort, and what tale would begin from the ashes that were left, Bilbo could not say.

Once, he'd thought he could read the tale in Thorin's gaze, like one might pluck the words from the page of a favored book. He might not have known the journey but he knew where the story finished, had seen it in Thorin from the beginning. Until he couldn't and the story had changed, shifted, and what had once seemed clear to him now lay shrouded in mystery, as faded as the eyes that now lay upon him. 

He was resplendent in his armor, the golden King of Erebor, but it was his eyes, finally clear once again, that laid upon Bilbo as heavy as a touch. War waited for him outside the gates, an ending to the tale was coming and Bilbo swallowed against the lump in his throat, choking on words that would never be set to paper. 

And as Thorin turned away from him one final time, Bilbo found he couldn't bear it. He was moving before even thinking, flinging his arms around Thorin's neck as he rose on his tiptoes and stole a kiss he would never have been given. 

He could taste Thorin's startled exhale, his mouth softer than Bilbo imagined. Everything about Thorin seemed harder, harsh, like the stone surrounding them. But his mouth was soft, his lips gentle. Just one press of their mouths together, clumsy and too quick, almost jarring apart when Thorin caught the back of Bilbo's head in one gauntleted hand and pulled him in further, lips parting beneath Bilbo's desperation and meeting it. The heavy taste of pipeweed greeted his tongue, equal parts sweet and smoky, faint salt beneath it. Thorin's tongue met his own, curled softly against the edge of teeth. 

Finally, Bilbo drew back, their lips barely brushing as they breathed in each other's air, shaky and quick between them.

"Come back to me," Bilbo whispered fiercely, low and gritted.

Thorin's eyes were shaded in the gloom, their color lost beneath the shadows. "Bilbo--"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Bilbo could feel tears burning, refused to let them fall, "Shut up and listen to me, for once! Come back to me."

Thorin said nothing, his head lowering and his mouth brushed Bilbo's, too soft, too tender for everything that was between them. Too gentle for what they'd done, what they'd been through, too sweet for the bitterness that still lay thick between them.

"No," Bilbo moaned, muffled and weak, "No, no..." For everything was laid bare now, ripped loose from their hiding places, and he could taste goodbye with every press of Thorin's mouth against his own.

"Please--" Bilbo tried, the word caught, captured and lost in a last kiss, hovering unspoken behind his teeth. Thorin tipped his head, rested his forehead against Bilbo's for a long, silent moment.

Then he turned away without a backwards glance and Bilbo could only watch through tear-glazed eyes as he walked towards his destiny or his doom, though Bilbo suspected they were one and the same. The end of a journey fast approached and there was nothing Bilbo could do to stop it.

"Come back to me," Bilbo whispered to no one at all and nothing but silence replied.

-finis


End file.
